Recent experiments have demonstrated the possibility of substantial X-ray focusing. An example of such an experiment is described the journal "Nature" Vol. 384, dated Nov. 7, 1996 in an article entitled "A Compound Refractive Lens for Focusing High-Energy X-rays" by Snigirev, et al. The article recites the use of an X-ray lens for focusing high-energy X-rays generated from complex and experimental radiation sources, such as the European Synchrotron Radiation Facility (ESRF). Further, such a complex and experimental radiation source generates a parallel monochromatic X-ray beam which is substantially different from the output produced by commercial-grade X-ray sources. Although such experiments demonstrate the focusing of high-energy X-rays, these experimental methods and techniques are not particularly relevant to or useful in commercial-grade applications.
In addition to not being particularly well suited to commercial-grade applications, X-ray lenses used in high-energy X-ray focusing experiments are not readily manufacturable. For example, the X-ray lens used in the above-described experiment by Snigirev, et al. is formed of a 19 millimeter block of aluminum having approximately 30 circular holes drilled therein. While such manufacturing techniques are adequate for small-scale high-energy X-ray experiments, such manufacturing approaches are not adequate for large-scale higher-volume manufacturing operations.
As yet another example of the shortcomings associated with prior art high-energy X-ray focusing techniques, such prior art high-energy X-ray focusing attempts are limited to generating a single energy peak distribution. Hence, such experimental methods are not well suited to applications requiring more than one X-ray energy peak.
Thus, a need exists for an X-ray lens which is well suited for commercial applications. A further need exists for a method readily to form a compound refractive X-ray lens. Still another need exists for a compound refractive X-ray lens which is able to generate a dual energy distribution from an X-ray source.